


Accountability

by nothfan



Category: Prodigal Son - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Spanking, mentor, parental figure, son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan
Summary: Set after the events at the hospital in episode 7, Gil isn’t happy with Malcolm. Spanking of an adult by a father figure.
Relationships: Mentor - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Accountability

Prodigal Son  
Accountability 

He watched while his sister climbed into the ambulance that was carrying her injured Boyfriend, then he turned as he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
“You sure you’re ok, you don’t need to get checked out at the hospital too?” 

Bright fidgeted a little under the concerned grip of his mentor, and slipped his twitching right hand into his jacket pocket.  
“Yeah Gil, I’m ok, I’m good.” He smiled disarmingly up at the older man.

Gil patted him on the shoulder, “Ok, then I’ll have someone drive you back so you can do your report. At least you didn’t chop anyone’s body parts off this time kid.”

Malcolm gave an offended huff and muttered,  
“I had JT put the hand on ice right away and I did save Nico’s life,” although that thought made him feel a little guilty, he’d been meaning to check how the attachment surgery had gone. He changed the subject, 

“You’re not coming?” 

“Not yet, I want to speak to the SWAT commander first and finish up here. You get your report out of the way and go home. Get some rest, and call your mother. You and your sister worried her when you didn’t answer her calls. I reassured her, but she needs to hear from you kids.”

“Yeah Gil, I will,”

Malcolm promised as he headed over to the police car that Gil had directed him towards. On the ride back to the office he called his mother and managed to stall seeing her until the next day. Meeting her for breakfast and no doubt a telling off for not answering his phone today. He sighed and sank back into the seat, his earlier adrenaline rush just about spent. He also needed to think about just what he was going to put into his report.

Gil watched the monitor screen as the security guard ran back the recording taken in the corridor Bright took down Tevin. It was a bit grainy with the lights out but what he could see didn’t please him. He asked for a copy to be burned off and took it with him. He’d get the tech team to clean it up a little more before he jumped to any conclusions

Bright drained the last of his tea as he read over his report. He glanced up when he heard someone approaching.  
“Hey ” he acknowledged as detective Dani Powell approach him.  
“Gil called, told me to make sure you went home soon as you finish up here. You done yet?” She said peering over his shoulder.  
“Yeah I just finished, did Gil want to speak to me?”  
“Nope, just told me to take you home, it’s not like I have anything better to do,” She grumbled but added a grin when the profiler looked at her.  
Bright got up and grabbed his jacket.  
Danni watched as the profiler did that twitchy hand thing of his, wondering if he was really ok after his ordeal at Claremont.  
“I can get a cab home, you can get back to work, I don’t mind,” he offered.  
The detective softened her tone a bit,  
“the boss said to take you home and some of us do know how to follow orders, most of the time, she smirked. 

At least this time around he didn’t need Dani to escort him up to his loft because he was really too tired for visitors, planned or otherwise. He gave sunshine a friendly greeting as he went to check that he had plenty of water and seed. At least one of them was kept fed and hydrated. He hung up his jacket and loosened his tie before moving over to the breakfast bar. Opening up an array of med bottles and fetching a glass of water to washed down his cocktail of pills. 

He swept the med bottles into the draw and went over to put some music on, flicking through playlists, settling on an Eagles compilation. A shower and food were next on the agenda, well if you classed a protein shake as food. Before he could act on either thought the door buzzer sounded. Oh hell! please don’t let mom have changed her mind about waiting until the morning to check up on him. He trudged over to the door intercom to see who it was, 

“Hello?”  
“Bright, it’s Gil,” his mentor and friend replied.  
“Come on up Gil,” he said Unlocking the door and standing back. Maybe Gil had an update on who’d shot at him at the junk yard that morning, but wouldn’t he just call if that was it. Malcolm’s hand started to spasm as his anxiety levels rose.

“Kid,” the older man greeted as he entered the loft and patted Malcolm on the shoulder as he passed him. 

“wasn’t expecting you, not that I’m not always happy to see you,” Malcolm added with a hesitant smile.  
“What’s that?” He added with a gesture at a small parcel Gil was carrying.  
“You tell me kid?” Gil said as he tossed the package to the young man.

Malcolm took a video tape out of the envelope and frowned down at it.

“That, is a security tape from Claremont hospital, and is the content of the tape going to match up with the report you just made Kid? Or is there something you’d like to tell me?” 

Malcolm retreated over to one of the stools at the breakfast bar and sat starring nervously at Gil, trying to come up with a viable excuse for what he’d done at the hospital. It had all seemed very logical at the time but he doubted Gil would agree.

“The medics couldn’t get into our corridor without a keycard and SWAT was still ten minutes out, I needed to do something... Jin needed medical attention ASAP and if I could overcome Tevin and get the keycard...”

“Did your father have Jin’s condition stabilised by this point Bright?”  
“Well yes, but...”  
“You thought it was a good idea to confront a killer with a Camera for a prop and a one shot taser? Is that it? And mean times I’m reassuring your mother that you have a good head on your shoulders and wouldn’t be doing anything stupid. What if you’d missed?”

“Plan b was throwing the camera at him,” 

Exasperated, Gil started to close the gap between himself and Bright,

“do you really think now is the time for jokes kid? You’re out of control and a big part is down to me. I keep telling you that nothing will happen to you on my watch, but ever since you’ve been home I’ve been enabling you. And that has to stop, I’m sorry I’ve let it get so out of hand.”

Gil had a hand on the younger man’s shoulder and began to guide him toward the couch.  
“Am I fired Gill? Won’t you give me another chance, I’ll do better, I swear,” Malcolm pleaded desperately as his right hand twitched against his pant leg.

Gil patted him on the back,  
“don’t freak out kid, I’m not going to fire you, We’ll deal with it and start afresh. We can both do better.”

As they sat down on the couch the younger man let out a sigh of relief, not fired was good, very good. Work was how he coped, well sorta coped. Then his train of though caught up with the other part of what Gil had said, the deal with it part. If not fired, then what?

Gil provided the answer before Malcolm could ask, he felt the familiar comforting grip on the back of his neck. The grip seemed a little stronger than usual.

“I’m going to wallop your ass kid, you need to understand that your actions have consequences. Then the slate will be clean and hopefully stay that way.”

Malcolm shifted in Gils firm grip to look up at him, he totally must have misheard,  
“You’re gonna what?” He gaped, eyes wide.  
“I am going to spank you,” he said slowly just incase the kids damaged psyche was having trouble keeping up.

“I don’t think I’d like that Gil,” In fact he was damn sure he wouldn’t.

“That’s tough kid and don’t give me the spooked puppy dog look, you won’t like it but you’ll feel better after we deal with what you did today.”

“I already feel fine about how I handled things today,” he muttered.

“What was that kid? If you really don’t think you did anything wrong, well we could be here longer than I thought,”

Bright fidgeted under Gils scrutiny, “If I said I’m sorry...would it make a difference?”

Gil moved his hand to the young man’s shoulder and gave him a slight shake,

“It’s a bit late to shove the cat back into the bag , I’d know you’re lying. So let’s get this done kid,”

He was used to surreal circumstances, but this really, really couldn’t be happening to him. Let’s just pretend it’s not happening and it’ll go away. 

“Ok Gill, you made your point, I have poor impulse control, I should have waited for SWAT to arrive. I’m sorry, I won’t do anything so dumb again.” Then he tentatively tried to edge out of the grip on his shoulder.

“Sorry kid, you won’t be talking your way out of this,” he responded as he slid his grip down the young man’s forearm,

“No, Gil...please,” Bright cringed a little at the slight whine in his tone, “I’m not a little kid, you can’t do it,”  
“Do you trust me, well do you?” Gil coaxed.  
“You know I do, you saved me,” he answered, voice almost a whisper.  
“Stop fighting me, trust me to take care of you,”  
“Ok,” Malcolm agreed but couldn’t stop a tear rolling down his cheek,  
“But I really don’t wanna spanking Gil,”  
“I know kid,”

But he still guided the young man over his knees and made him as comfortable as he could and took a firm grip around his waist and then landed the first slap to Malcolm’s butt and followed up with several more solid swats.

Malcolm yelped as each slap landed and didn’t like to admit how much it actually hurt. He clutched at the cushion closest to him and tried to keep still. He must have really scared Gil if he felt he needed to do this. He squeezed his eyes tight shut and tried not to start crying. Gil had always been there for him and here he was being a thoughtless little shit. He gasped as a smack landed on an already sore spot on his butt, and he threw a hand back to try to obstruct Gil’s hand. It didn’t do any good as he felt his wrist caught in Gil’s strong grip and more slaps landed. It didn’t help that The Eagles were belting out *Take It To The Limit* while he was getting his ass handed to him. That whole album was getting deleted he swore. 

Gil knew the kid was feeling the burn as he started to struggle and try to avoid his punishing hand. He countered that with a several harsher swats to settle him down. He felt the young man give up his struggle as he went limp and started to cry as the firm smacks continued to land on his behind.

Malcolm cried into the cushion he was hugging and hoped that Gil would take pity on him and his sore ass very soon.

“Please Gil stop! Come on, I’m sorry, I wont do it again, I promise, please...” he sobbed.

Gil stayed his hand to respond, “What is it that you won’t do again kid?”

He tried to slow his breathing and calm down a little between sniffles,  
“Anything you tell me not to do... stuff I know you won’t approve of,”

“That sounds like a tall order kid, you sure you can live up to that?”

Malcolm whimpered into his cushion trying to pull himself together,  
“Yes sir, I’ll do my best, I promise.”

“Good, that’s all I can ask for, so we’re almost done, just one more question, is there anything else you need to tell me? Any other misdemeanours we need to address, while I’ve got your full attention?”

He desperately wanted to say no, we’re 100% good, clean slate and everything. But he was meant to be a grown up, in spite of his current position.

“I didn’t tell you when my father started calling me on my cell phone...I lied when you asked me who it was, twice,” he groaned knowing this was really the tip of the iceberg. It really would not be a good idea to real off every dumb thing he’d done since getting back home. 

Gil tilted the kid a little and laid down three solid swats to his butt and three more to the tops of his thighs. Wanting to make sure the kid understood that lying to him was unacceptable. From the noise Bright was making it sounded like he’d got the message. He let the kid lay where he was and rubbed his back gently while the boy cried into the cushion he had in a death grip.

Malcolm cried himself out for a few minutes, being a grown up really sucked. He let Gil help him upright and he couldn’t avoid an involuntary whine when his butt landed on the couch. 

Gil stood quickly with a steadying hand, when the kid lurched to his feet and almost lost his balance,  
“come here kid,” he said as he pulled him in close and hugged him to his chest as Malcolm sagged against him. Several long minutes past as Malcolm clung onto Gil and accepted the comfort and even found a few more tears that needed to be shed. He closed his eyes and took a cat nap, he’d not felt this much at peace in a very long time. 

Gill stroked the back of the young man’s neck soothingly, and eventually started to disentangle himself,  
“Come on kid, you go wash your face and I’ll make us some dinner, I’m assuming you’ve not eaten today?” 

Malcolm looked up, still a bit teary, biting his lip,

“Probably nothing edible in the refrigerator, I meant to go to the store today,” Then a thought he cheered him up,  
“I made crumble this morning when I couldn’t sleep, I’ll have that!”

Gil held the young man at arms length, and pushed the damp hair out of his eyes,  
“Crumble is not dinner, and little boys who just got spanked don’t generally get pudding. You go and get cleaned up while I order some food in,” he said suppressing a grin and ignoring the pouting look he got from the kid.

“What happened to my clean slate?” He whined and yes, at any other time the tone in his voice would have made him cringe. But he made an exception, just this once. God, he really hoped this was a one off experience.

“Eat all your dinner and we can negotiate desert,” Gil said as he shoed the kid towards the bathroom. Malcolm smiled as he went off to do as he’d been told, he was an expert at negotiating. That crumble had his name on it, guaranteed.


End file.
